pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ninjax261
Your builds go either in your sandbox or your user page, not on the talk page. Also don't wipe talk pages and sign your comments with four tildes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:34, 3 June 2008 (EDT) First off; in "my preferences" you can write something like Ninjax261 and then check "Raw signatures (without automatic link)"; this will make your signature look as it should. You need to upload the picture of your preference here under the name you want. The picture may only be a maximum of 19pixels. Regarding build making see these: Writing good builds, Style and formatting, Build Naming Policy and Avoiding common mistakes in build articles. To make builds look at the format seen there and copy paste it. To add the build to trial or testing add the tag or , these are however reserved for build pages only. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:20, 3 June 2008 (EDT) wat is the summary part in the "my preference" page for? i only need to figure that out ty 19pxninjax261 :? I don't understand. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) wat does the summary part in the the page that u said i could see my user icon the right way and u gave me the link as http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload here] 19pxninjax261 :You should reupload Way of the Master under another name, you aren't allowed to use it in your signature. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:55, 3 June 2008 (EDT) what do you mean?jacob the pitiless (gw name) 08:57, 3 June 2008 (EDT)ninjax261 :Reupload the image in your sig as , you aren't allowed to use the same pic in your sig as we use in things such as mini skill bars. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:58, 3 June 2008 (EDT) but i dont know how to upload it to my sig :( ninjax261 :Done it for you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:00, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ty for uploading it for me, but how do i get it to show up in my sign? ninjax261 lemme try something...19px well apperantly i got some of it down now how do i get the image to show up XD :In your preferences, change the sig box to ninjax261. You need to use capitals in the image code, otherwise it doesn't work. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) wat is the sig box? ninjax261 :It needs the .jpg on it too. And just type that into where you made your sig before. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) OOOOOOOOH TYVVVVM thanks for all ur help, tab, and u to, godly :) 19pxninjax261 wat do i cpoy and paste from my build to put it on trial?19pxninjax261 :Create a build page: Build:Primary/Secondary Name of the Build (for example Build:A/W Golden Fang Spiker), copy paste this and add the stuff yourself. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) hey, where do i put my name in for the build? do i just add it into the discussion on the page or do i have to start all over again and name it? 19pxninjax261 hi just passing thru... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Okay I moved your build to A/D Way of the Scythe as it's MAIN profession is Assassin, for short A, and SECONDARY profession is Dervish, for short D, and the NAME is Way of the Scythe. It's also a stub. See [this for how a build layout should be. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:15, 4 June 2008 (EDT) hi everyone hi everyone just asking-how do u put user pages in my page? 19pxninjax261